


Tight Fit

by imaginary_golux



Category: Hurog - Patricia Briggs
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hide and Seek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Ward probably should have made this closet alittlebigger while he was rebuilding Hurog.Beta by my Best of all Beloveds, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	Tight Fit

Tisala rounds the corner at speed, panting a little, and glances down the corridor to see if there’s anyplace she can hide effectively -

And as she passes the first door, a closet she’d mentally discarded as being definitely too small, the door opens just wide enough for a brawny arm to reach out and snatch her into it.

Tisala opens her mouth to scream a challenge and the recognizes her abductor and giggles instead. “Ward,” she says quietly, “this closet is too small for you.”

“So they’ll never look for me here,” Ward replies cheerfully, wedging himself a little better into the shelves. Tisala is perforce tucked up against him, the door solid against her back.

“That...is true,” Tisala has to admit, and then falls silent as the corridor outside abruptly fills with shrill shrieks and giggles.

“What about in there?” one of the hunters chirps.

“No, too small, you know how big Unca Ward is,” another one says, and the pack thunders on past, opening pretty much every other door in the corridor, by the sound of it, and rampaging through the storage rooms gleefully.

“See?” Ward says as the commotion dies away. “It worked.”

The door opens behind Tisala, and she tumbles inelegantly out into Oreg’s arms. Oreg grins and kisses her briefly before helping her regain her balance, then crosses his arms and regards Ward, wedged into the closet’s shelves, with a raised eyebrow.

“Do you need any help getting out of there, then?” he asks wryly.

“Maybe,” Ward says sheepishly. “I mean, I think I _could_ , but the shelving might never be the same.”

Oreg shakes his head and steps forward to take Ward’s hands, giving one brisk, inhumanly strong yank. Ward comes stumbling out of the closet at speed, and Tisala and Oreg catch him between them. Ward laughs aloud and picks them up, one in each arm, and whirls them around in a brief circle that makes Tisala’s head spin.

“You are _ridiculous_ ,” she informs Ward tartly.

“Often,” Ward says, and kisses her before setting her down. “Now, shall we go and see what havoc the children have wreaked?”

“Oh, probably,” Oreg says. “I think they were heading for the kitchens.”

Tisala winces a little. “We should _definitely_ go and see what havoc the children have wreaked,” she says.

There is a distant crash, and some yelping. Ward puts a hand over his face. “Why,” he says plaintively, “did I have the absolute idiocy to volunteer to hold the family reunion? And why did you both _let_ me?”

“Because it was and is a good idea,” Oreg says briskly. “Despite the occasional havoc. It’s...good to have so many children here.”

“Yes,” Ward says, smiling, and bends to kiss Oreg gently, then slings his arms around Oreg’s and Tisala’s shoulders and starts walking towards the kitchens. “Still, are you sure I couldn’t just go back into that convenient closet?”

“Yes,” Tisala says firmly. “You don’t fit.”

“I think,” Ward says, with immense dignity, “that we have proven quite conclusively that I _do_.”

Tisala and Oreg share a glance across Ward’s broad chest. “No,” they say in perfect unison. “You _really_ don’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 4 of the February Ficlet Challenge.
> 
> I am imaginarygolux on tumblr.


End file.
